Saiyans Live On
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: Right before Bardock went to fight Frieza, He sent 5 Saiyan children out to a universe the was not ruled by any member of the Cold Clan. Now 20 years later they must protect their new home, with some help, but from whom because invaders trying to controll this universe. Enjoy, read, and most inportantly REVIEW. ENJOY *The good chapters are up*
1. Opening Chapter Real One Tomorrow

**Real Chapter Tomorrow**

This is firelifeblizzard with another fanfiction I think I should tell you a little bit about our ugh heroes, and don't worry I am still going to make new chapters on "Saiyans Raised On Earth" so don't worry. And the more reviews the longer the chapters I promise. So here we GOOOOOOO!. Oh and They are on a planet not controlled by any of the Cold empire And the planet is called Planet Kamizi. The Saiyans have lived on the planet for about 20 years, and review me your other questions and I will answer in my next chapter. And I would appreciate any names for our new team and the best one will be our gang's team name.

Rohan

A full blood Saiyan (Kinda). Short tempered, and easily angered. Unlike most Saiyans he has gold eyes due to that he it .oo1 percent agyrian. He wares yellow, and white Saiyan armor. His boots are black. His hair is also a little green. His under shirt is also black, his power level is 92,092. His favorite attack as an attack called the Gravity Bender witch forces the opponent's gravity around them to 340 times Earth's normal gravity. (Name pun off Romaine lettuce)

The Normal Kamizoin

Most Kamizoins' are mostly bald, but the ones that have hair it is normally short (like Krillin's) and spiky. Their highest power level has reached 70,000 to 120,000 witch only the strongest who train under the king. They can also change color and personality at will, but only the ones with a 94,000 power level or higher. They can regenerate arms, and legs. They can learn almost any techineic just by it being performed in front of them.

Matea

Name is a pun off the word tomatoes. He was raised by the ninjas of Kamizi with his best friend Kalingwa. For years they were the ultimate tag-team He fired Ki blasts at everyone in the sky, and she took out anyone on the ground. His power level is about 132,001. He is the strongest of our heroes. His colors are Black, and dark purple. His hair Deep night black, like his onyx eyes. He has never lost a fight except to his master.

Folate

Her name is a pun off the word beet but in a scientific way. She is the Wife of Acelious. She wares brown and purple armor. Her hair is purple, and her eyes onyx eyes sparkle when she sees a fight. Her power level is almost the same as Acelious's which is about 96,000. She also has 2 kids called Granty, a boy with a power level of 35,000, and a girl named Ocrina with a power level of 33,000.

Crills

A pun off the word cauliflower. He is considerately evil because he used to be the strongest of the Saiyan gang. Until he got creamed by Matea, after that he has strive d and gone through rigorous training. His power level is now 120,000. He battles Matea every other week. His armor is the colors of a elite, he also wares a red cape. He is the second strongest our heroes, and he is even more cocky then Vegeta.

Well I will upload my new chapter tomorrow Review Please


	2. A Story Of Heros

This is a good chapter, the last one was just to introduce my to review, and get your name on the **THANKS** **WALL** **OF** **FFFAAAAMMMEEE. And being an a wall of fame is cool, and so is this chapter so enjoy**

Acelious Pov.

"Folate...I sense an evil presence approaching." I muttered

I feel really scared, because we have never versed anyone stronger than us, and they are coming.

"Me too... But when will they be here?" She managed to say because she was still struck with fear.

This is going to be hard. I thought. I concentrated as hard as I could. OH MY GOSH!

"OH MY G-G-Gosh!" I yelled

"WHAT IS IT!?" Folate Questioned

"Gather the dragon balls, and the rest of the Kamzi Fighters." I ordered flatly

"But how will I get Crills, didn't he go to Planet Bilant to train?" She asked

"We will need all the help we can get, they will be here in 2 years, so when you get back that will give us 1 year to train." I explained

"But, Planet Bilant is only 15 days away 10 if I travel in my pod." She said confusingly

"How long do you think it will take to convince Crills to fight with us you will probably need to battle him." I said feeling very smart with my logic

" Bu, Bu, Fine... See you in a year." She grunted

Then I caught the last part of the sentence

"I hope."She finished flatly

"Oh and bring me back a sundae

"Well I best leave to find everyone so we can have the most time to train." I said like every word was good bye

"Bye Acelious, don't fall behind." She said like she was going to her doom

I saw her ship fly off, but there was something wrong. Why didn't she take a pod she took a Doctor ship. I wonder why, well I shouldn't dawn on it I have to go get the rest of the team.

* * *

Folate Pov.

"BBBLLLAAAHHH, ugh another bucket of puke, and it's 7 in the morning." I groaned

"Mrs. Folate, Report to the Doctor's office immediately." A computer voice said

Ugh I feel to sick.

"Fine." I groaned

5 minuets later I made it to the Doctor's office.

"We think we might have found the cause of your sickness, but just go through your normal day, and names appule jr., my father works for the Planet Trade Organization." Appule Jr. stated

He has orange skin, purple eyes, Doctor's cloths, and leafy green gloves.

"OK, I am going to the training room." I replied

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T!" Appule Jr. ordered

"Why?" I asked in a tone that sounded more like a statement

"Well.. Because...uh keep it at under 50 times gravity." Appule Jr. Reasoned

"pft, tsk, ugh, FFFIIIINNNEEE." I complained

"Now I am leaving." I said angrily

"RRR under 50 humph, oh well." I whispered to myself I angrily walked out of the ship. Then a really ugly bird thing walked up to me, and he obviously was a Doctor who lost a bet, because they saw a was steamed about the mention of Frieza's organization.

"U-Uhh I know your mad b-but Y-you can't wear you armor." The bird thing stammered

"OK." I said gritting my teeth "Anything else?"

"I have to watch you 24-7." He said with glee

That was it. I rapped my furry brown tail around his neck, and blew a whole in his chest.

"The deed is done." I said unwrapping my tail, and noticing I wasn't even sad, or mad at myself.

"*BEEP* You." He managed to say

"See you in ***Beep***." I mused "Back to training."

Before I left the last thing I saw was the Doctors in shock. He He

* * *

I looked in the mirror, and My lack hair was all in curls. And my gloves were all worn out. My onyx eyes were covered by hair which I lifted up. Now my long hair covered a lot of my armor pads, I unwapped my tail from my waist it was all droopy. "Ugh, I need some sleep." I grunted

Matea Pov.

Me and Kalingwa just stood in horror for a few hours because of the massive power levels approaching.

"Mateais I-Is T-That F-F-F-F-Frieza!?" Kalingwa shuddered

"I don't know but we need to get the Kamzi Fighters." I moaned

Just then Acelious appeared.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Acelious said excitingly

"Were all dead." Me and Kalingwa said in monotone, and unison

"Yup, unless we get stronger. Folate is off getting Crills, we have to get Rohanis." He explained

"But even with the Kamzi Fighters, we are still dead." Kalingwa questioned

" That's why we need to gain the power of the Super Saiyan." Acelious said excitingly

"But, what about the legend of the Killer Kamizian?" She said starting to get angry

"We all know that's, **Just** a legend, and plus only you and Folate are girls so it's not like we would have a vote you would get out voted in the voting for a vote...I think." Acelious said

"Lets just go get Rohanis, **OK**?" I ordered sarcasticly

"Yes Sir." They said

* * *

Rohan Pov.

"hmm, a few high power levels are coming, this is interesting, HE HE HE HE HAHHAHHAHAH lets go." I said sneakily

"Yes Master Rohan."

Hope you enjoyed, The picture And people who don't review are mooching me, because I asked you to review oh well I just want some reviews sorry. Here are some Power levels

Matea (yes he is a boy): 560,029

Rohanis: 320,000

Acelious: 450,000

Folate: 330,000

Crills: 560,000

Kalingwa: 140,000

That picture is of Acelious, Tell me who you want to see next. BYE

NOOOO THE PICTURE DIDN'T SAVE NOOOO, I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME


End file.
